fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Xandra
Xandra is a female customer who makes her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Xandra and her twin brother, Xolo, were born within the mystical Kingdom of X. There, they were to be raised as the next generation of royal guardians for the magical Warp Coins. Throughout the long corridors of the kingdom, these coins emblazoned doorways to every location within the Flipverse. The twins were safely cared for by the pint-sized Xeppers, who were the peaceful inhabitants of the kingdom. Following tradition, Xandra and Xolo’s royal coronation would have happened at age 10, when they would have received the royal X-Wands. Appearance Xandra has messy orange hair, thick bushy orange eye brows, and different colored eye shadows on either eye. One of her eyes is bigger then the other. She wears a torn yellow shirt with a big black "X" sewn on the front and a pink ruffled tutu. She wears rainbow-colored striped pants and white shoes tied in yellow laces. During the Easter holiday, she wears a yellow shirt with a white "X" sewn on the front and a white tutu. She wears pink and blue-striped tights and a pair of bunny ears are clipped in her hair. During New Year, she wears a rainbow-colored striped shirt and a black tutu with her rainbow pants. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * Brown Rice * Lettuce * Tomatoes * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion * Banana * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * 3 Butters * Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Chocolate Chips * 4 Strawberries * Drink: ** Large Milk with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pepperjack Cheese * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Tomato * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) * 8 French Fries * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun * Chili * Salsa * Mustard * Hot Sauce * Chili * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake (Lemon Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 2 Bunny Ear Candies (Two Cloudberries and a Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Shaved Coconut ** Jelly Beans (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Banana, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Bowties in other holidays) *Midnight Marsala (3 Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *6 Fried Calamari *Tomato *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Pineapple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cotton Candy Creameo *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria * Red Velvet Infinity Loop (Long John in other holidays) ** Powdered Sugar ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) * Regular French Cruller with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Blackberry Jelly in other holidays) ** Strawberry Icing ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Infinity Loop (Long John in other holidays) ** Vanilla Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) *8 French Fries *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly steaks (top) *8 Olives (top) *6 Ground beefs (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *Medium baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Three Cheese Bread in other holidays) with American Cheese *Mac n' Cheese (Tomatoes in other holidays) *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese (Tomatoes in other holidays) *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese (Tomatoes in other holidays) *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Ranks needed to unlock her *Wingeria: Rank 27 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 53 *Cupcakeria: Rank 16 *Pastaria: Rank 46 *Donuteria: Rank 26 *Wingeria HD: Rank 36 *Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 65 *Cheeseria: Rank 46 *Cupcakeria HD: Rank 61 Unlocks * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Bunny Ear Candy. * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Midnight Marsala. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Infinity Loop Cutter. * In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Mac n' Cheese. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Xandra is playable in this game, and can only be unlocked when all Warp Keys are collected (thus being the final customer to be unlocked). Her special skill is Gliding using her skirt, and her weapon is the X-Wand. The X-Wand shoots stars that can kill multiple enemies, and it functions both as a melee weapon and a shot weapon. Xandra can jump slightly higher than the other characters, and can complete Double Jump and Glide challenges. SKILL: Gliding WEAPON: X-Wand Trivia *Her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria is even larger than Big Pauly's order, making her order the largest In the game. Her order is the only one to fill up the entire order ticket. *In Pancakeria, she is the only customer who orders milk with something other than cocoa (she orders milk with ice). **She is also the only closer to order milk. *In Freezeria, she and Mindy have the same building combination. *She usually orders things that are unlocked very late in the games. *When she is a closer, she usually comes in the day before Jojo does (Pay Day). *She's the only customer to dress differently in two holidays (Easter and New Year), not including closers. *She and her brother were adopted by Edna. *She is the last customer to debut in Papa's Taco Mia! to get a Flipdeck bio. *During New Year, Xandra carries her X-Wand from Papa Louie 2. *Her Flipdeck is the last one of 2015 Order Tickets Xandra's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Xandra's Pancakeria Order Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 1.33.26 PM.png|Xandra's Pastaria order during New Year Xandra's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Xandra's Cheeseria order during New Year Gallery 21.jpg|Thumbs up! Closers.jpg|Xandra in the picture, along with other Taco Mia closers. InvestigationXandraXolo.png|They were twins. (Confirmed on the Flipline Blog) X.PNG|Taco Mia: Xandra is very mad. X.jpg|Xandra on Papa's Taco Mia! Xandra3.jpg|A custom worker that looks like Xandra Xandra and Xolo.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Xolo and xandra.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Sad Xandra.png|The waiting score can only do so much to a closer. It also makes hats stand still! Perfect Xandra.png|Taco Mia: Perfect Order! Hallway Hunt.png|Xandra in the Hallway Hunt screenshot. Perfect Xandra.jpg|Pancakeria: Perfect Order! Easter2.jpg|Xandra in the Easter 2012 screenshot, along with Jake and Daisy. Xandara happy.png|Hot Doggeria: Perfect Order! Even thought it's a much different order than what she asked for. XANDRA.PNG|Xandra in When Burgers Attack Xandra 2.png|Unlocking Xandra in Papa's Wingeria, the first game she appears as a regular customer. unlockin xandra.png|Unlocking Xandra during New Year in Papa's Pastaria xandra at easter.png|Xandra at Easter as a cute bunny Easter2013.jpg|Xandra: Quit Eating My Candy Xolo! xandra's perfect cupcakes.png|A perfect order on Xandra for Cupcakeria. This is hard to do in Cupcakeria. Xandrea.jpg|Her. When Burgers Attack! - Xandra.jpg|All her outfits in When Burgers Attack Unlimited.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra in the lobby during Easter.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra 2.png (Pastaria) Xandra Before Star Customer.png (Pastaria) Xandra as a Star Customer.png Xandra New Year.jpg|Xandra,Happy New Year Perfect Pasta for Xandra.png Screenshot_28.png|Xandra (perfect order) in Papa's Pancakeria!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-50-595.jpg x twins.PNG|Xandra waits with her brother. Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png|Xandra angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Xandraperfect.png|Xandra's perfect order in Papa's Wingeria Xandra perfect.png|Xandra's got a new look and a Perfect Score! Xandra Taco Mia Perfect.png|Xandra loves her perfect taco! Newyears2015.jpg Xandra's Perfect.png|Xandra's perfect in Pancakeria bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg Easter 15 small.jpg hotd4.png|Xandra's order is the largest out of any customer in Hot Doggeria. Xandra & Xolo.png Xandra Pancakeria Perfect.png|Yet another perfect order with Xandra. Gosh, she's getting spoiled! Xandra Pastaria Perfect.png|Xandra is happy with her New Year's Pasta! Xandra Kart.png|One more lap before she wins the race and becomes Papa's Raceway Champion of the Year! 2 X.jpg|Xandra and Xolo are waiting in Cupcakeria To Go! CupcakeriaHD blog launch pic.jpg Fan Art Xandra V2.PNG|Eightball re-tackles making a Xandra edit. Xandra (I have no idea how to tutus).PNG|Another sprite edit by EightballPixels. ChibiMaker xandra.jpg|xandra chibi maker Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG X-WandXandra.png|Papl drew this pixel xandra.png|Made by LavenderSunset Ednano.png|With a Almei's Viktor made by Almei itxandra.png|by birthday-cake-oreos. xandra is cute, Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Disproportional Beauty.png|By magicmusic Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:X Characters